fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jethro Doyle (Game Of Shadows)
Jethro Doyle is one of the characters featured in Game Of Shadows. He's at the start of the series a Special Agent working for the FBI (Liberation Day), a hitman for the FBI (Forgotten Memories), independent investigator (Civil War) and finally a covert CIA agent along with his team in the last chapter (Uprising). He's a man at the beginning of the first chapter in his mid forties, and in his early fifties at the beginning of the second chapter. He has brown hair with many grey strands in it, bright blue eyes, is 180cm tall, and his weight is 72kg. He's very well trained for his age. He's also very good at unarmed combat, as he worked for Special Forces 10 years before he joined the FBI. He joined the US Marine Choir at the age of 17, went on to become a Sniper and later one of the best soldiers of his Navy SEALS unit. After this, his wife and daughter died in a car crash, caused by a drunk driver. Jethro tracked him down, and killed him in rage by pushing him out of the window. The death of the driver later got called a suicide by the police. After that, he became an FBI agent. With his high intelligence, he was able to become a Special Agent. He then also adopted John after the latter lost his father, who was a longtime friend of Jethro before he died. This all then leads to the event of the story, in which he's very much involved from the beginning to the end. 'Events in Liberation Day: ' Jethro Doyle was tasked with solving the murder of a fellow FBI agent, who was murdered by a hitman in the FBI headquarter building in Washington. It however turned out, that Zero, a private investigator tasked the hitman with killing the FBI agent, in order to infiltrate the FBI, by bribing a corrupt FBI agent into installing bugging devices. After he got called off the murder and got tasked with investigating the terrorist Phantom, he went out of his way, to get in contact with a former undercover agent, who was still in contact with quite a few arms dealers. After learning about several mass shootings all coordinated by one person, he thought that he could use the supposed rivalry between Phantom and the mastermind behind the mass shootings, he tried to track down the international arms dealer (Giovanni Rossi). He succeed in infiltrating Giovannis inner circle, via proxy, by a former CIA agent who made reports for Jethro. However it was then revealed, that Giovanni already knew who the CIA agent was, and gave him false information the whole time. Jethro figured this out too late, and was gunned down in the street. However he survived the attack, learning that G didn't cared if he lived or not (it was later hinted, that Giovanni planned that Jethro wouldn't die, since it's also implied, that a gangster working for him, called the ambulance right after Jethro was shot, also taking into account that the bullets missed every vital organ), Jethro made a fast recovery and tried to track down Phantom for himself. He managed to track down Phantoms enemy. He shot him several times, believing that it was Phantom himself. He then was awarded at the FBI headquarters, but rejected the awards because he was afraid, that the left over terrorist cells who worked for Phantom (who actually worked for James, thus Phantoms enemy), would target his team, if he would become famous. Instead the convinced the FBI director into telling the public, that Phantom was shot dead by a rouge CIA agent who then later was shot dead by a SWAT team. After that, Jethro and his team returned to working for the FBI again. 'Events in Forgotten Memories: ' Unlike his role in Liberation Day, Jethros and his teams role wasn't very big. He spend the whole chapter hunting down several rouge agents who were supposed to have sold nuclear secrets to the russian intelligence agency FSB. However it later turned out, that this was just a list by Sebastian who actually killed agents of the Philosophers, making him able to place a corrupt politician in the oval office as the president of the United States of America. 'Events in Civil War: ' Following the election of the new POTUS Michael Foster, Jethro and his team were send to the middle east, to investigate the murder of a FBI agent, who was murdered because he sold US M16 rifles to rebels in Yemen. It later turned out, that this was all a race by Foster, who send Jethro and his team oversea, so that he could assassinate FBI agents who knew the truth about Sebastians plan, while Jethro and his team were away. To cover up the murderers, Michael Foster blackmailed the FBI director, via a terrorist who worked for him, into chasing a so called Robert Kelly, who was alleged to have faked his death five years back. The stress and constant accusing drove Robert who's real name was Paul insane, and he really begun to kill FBI agents too. It however turned out, that Foster manipulated him into doing it, and that Paul was under the influence of brainwashing, psychological terror and heavy drugs to create as Foster called it; Perfect Puppet. This however backfired, when Jethro illegally obtained a USB stick which contained the health state of Paul. After deciding, that Paul was innocent, as he never wanted to commit even a single murder himself, he killed a drug dealer, bribed a plastic surgeon into making the drug dealer a body double of Paul, and switching their DNA and faces, he gave Paul money and told him, to start a new life far away from the US. Paul did this at traveled to Europe. Jethro and his team begun to get calls from a unknown number, which was revealed to be John himself, who tried to lessen Sebastians influence in the white house by collecting data and evidence that could be used against Michael Foster. They managed to collect all the left over evidence, till a former FBI agent, their insider in the white house and one of Jethros best friends was killed. Enraged Jethro and his team, infiltrated, with help from the Patriots, the buildings where snipers were placed in order to secure Michael Fosters speech to the public. Right when Michael Foster begun his speech, Jethro shot him the abdomen, leaving him to bleed painfully to death. Satisfied with his revenge, he realized that the CIA now probably knew about the assassination. John then kidnapped Jethros team and their families in order to protect them, stating that he could no longer protect Jethro. Jethro then was forced to go rogue against the CIA, infiltrating the building and blowing up a bomb in the sever room which destroyed all their data from the FBI. After doing that, Jethro was no longer in danger, and returned once again to the FBI. 'Events of Uprising: ' Jethro and his team played a minor but important part, when they tracked down a nuclear arms dealer, that supplied Sebastians PMCs with nukes. After traveling to Eastern Europe in order to track down the rest of his gang, they were attacked, resulting in the majority of his team being heavily wounded. In order to again protect them, Jethro made a deal with John, track down the gang, killed them, and gave the last nuke that he found there to John, in order to finally beat Sebastian at his own game. After that, he killed the last remaining rogue CIA agents that worked for Sebastian. After his team was healed, Jethro took holidays thinking if he should retire. However his team confronted him, telling him, that he should take time to make that decision, Jethro agreed, hinting that he would still work for the FBI, as he wasn't willing to stop working as a Special Agent at the age of 51.